


I Wont Give Up

by GlitterGirl



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Adorable, Determination, Love, M/M, Stubbourn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is refusing to let anything stop him going on the quest. Fili is, as usual 100% supportive of his little brother and will stop at nothing to defend him (as are the other dwarves). Now all they need to do is convince Thorin to stop being so mean and unfair and let Kili join them. But Kili's age may not be all that's stopping Thorin from letting Kili join them on the quest. </p><p>This is non-canon although it still fits with the story. Set pre-book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wont Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Thorin was still dead set against the idea of Kili going on the quest with the rest of them but he was the only one. Everyone else was unanimously agreed on it being a very good idea and none of them were going to give up untill Kili was able to come with them. It just wasn't going to be the same if he wasn't going and Fili would not leave his brother. It would be so boring without the Durin brothers.

"So what are we going to try next?" Ori asked, ever optimistic.  
"Nothing. It's not worth it. I'm not going to be allowed to go." kili said miserably. Hes head fell and he stared at his boots as he let out a shakey breath. Fili was at his brother's side faster than lightning wiping away his brother's tears lovingly as he rocked them back and forth trying to sooth the now shaking Kili.  
"Shhh... it's okay. We'll find a way to get uncle to agree. We won't give up. Not yet and nor should you."  
"I won't either." came a chorus of voices and then Fili was humming to his brother. Soon all the dwarves had joined in the humming and Fili and Kili took over the lead. It was truely beautiful.  
(( A/N Imagine this is them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvJ0HzLke0Y&list=PLdErPkfrdmHOdUQkl1N1z2l9RG5dwirjS&feature=mh_lolz ))

"Okay. I won't give up yet. I'll give it one last try but if that doesn't work then..."  
"It will work. I promise. I have a plan." Fili said tugging nervously at his mustache braids the way he did when he was deep in thought. Kili put out a hand to stop him before Fili was able to enlighten them on his plan. "well, uncle loves songs and music..."  
"so..." came bombur's hopeful voice prompting Fili to go on.  
"and that song really cheered everyone up and stopped us from despairing."  
"Oh... I think I know where this is going... we sing for him and hopefully he'll realize I can go. The song is about hope afterall. If we sing him this then he'll hopefully feel just as we do." Kili finished to a collective nod and a cheer. Fili mumbling.  
"Yes, exactly baby brother." Fili said squeezing his brother's shoulders and placing a small kiss on his forehead as dwarven brothers so often do. Kili smiled returning the gesture.  
"So... when?" Oin and Gloin asked simultainiously.  
"As soon as possible. We still need to perfect it though so not till tomorrow at the earliest." Dwalin said.  
"Lets practice then! There's no time to lose!" All the dwarves choused. 

They were up late into the night practicing and perfecting the song and by dawn it was almost spot on. They had even choreographed it. Now all that was needed was tor them to find Thorin which Ori, Nori and Dori went off to do while the others made their way to the courtyard to wait for the time of performance to come.

Once the other dwarves had arrived bringing Thorin with them they all quickly got in place all other eleven dwarves hiding Fili and Kili from view to begin the song. "Just as we practiced remember." Balin said. Fili started them off with humming and as they hummed each dwarf moved to the side of Thorin bowing as they passed him untill all that was left was Fili and Kili. They bowed lowest of all which was met by Thorin's raised evebrows before starting to sing. 

Once they were done they all looked at Thorin hopefully.  
"Yes. You can come with us Kili. I can not deny that I am worried but after that I can also not deny that you should be allowed to come with us." Thorin said smiling at his nephiews.  
"Do not worry uncle. I will not let you down. Thank you so much!" Kili said grinning widely at everyone. He was allowed to go! Thorin had stopped being so mean finally. He was extatic!

That day every dwarf had something to celebrate and they all went at some point to find, and thank, Thorin - king under the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by Jason Mraz.


End file.
